


and so dawn herself smiled

by sky_of_starflowers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, no capitalization, stiles doesn't get with lydia and instead he and derek get to be happy, that should have a tag of its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_of_starflowers/pseuds/sky_of_starflowers
Summary: stiles doesn’t remember falling asleep last night, much less falling asleep with derek hale curled around him.the morning after the finale.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	and so dawn herself smiled

**Author's Note:**

> this amounts to literal fluff as well as my first time actually publishing i've written for teen wolf.
> 
> also this is written entirely in lowercase. why, you ask? i couldn't make myself write something with proper capitalization.
> 
> this is also sort of a writing exercise for me, since it's been a while since i've actually finished something, even a ficlet like this

stiles doesn’t remember falling asleep last night, much less falling asleep with derek hale curled around him. but – he’s warm and derek’s warm, not to mention there’s something entrancing about the way derek’s eyelashes rest on his cheeks. it’s definitely too early to be awake, golden dawn shining in from his window and giving derek a halo that makes stiles’s breath catch in his throat.

it’s not a lot, but it’s enough to make derek stir, his eyebrows furrowing as he slowly clambers to consciousness, sleep sliding off of him like a blanket. stiles fights against holding his breath when derek blinks his eyes, focusing on the mole-dotted face staring up at him. but derek doesn’t frown or immediately make to leave. instead, a slow smile crosses his face, bunny-teeth greeting stiles and warming the space in his chest beneath his sternum.

“good morning,” derek rumbles, voice soft – like if he speaks any louder it’ll shatter the bubble he and stiles have found themselves in.

“morning,” stiles breathes back, reaching up one hand to cautiously run a finger down derek’s jaw, tracing the line of it through derek’s beard. derek’s eyes slip shut at the touch, humming softly at the feeling. it’s – well, it’s more that stiles ever thought he might get, if he’s being honest with himself. “so this, this is a thing now.” his voice may be steady, but stiles feels like he’s holding a glass flower in his hands – ever so beautiful and awe-inspiring but might shatter if he drops it.

derek hums again, opening his eyes to meet stiles’s. “it can be,” he says, and stiles lets out a breath when derek searches his face. “if you want it to be,” derek adds, which makes stiles think that his poker face might be better than he thinks it is.

stiles reaches up, resting his hand on derek’s cheek, his fingers curling under the curve of derek’s jaw. “i would like that,” he says back, smiling when the furrow between derek’s eyebrows disappears and derek’s smile comes back.

it’s not as much of a surprise as stiles thought it would be when derek’s arms tighten around him, pulling stiles closer so that any space between them disappears almost completely. “and other things? how would you feel about that?”

for a second, stiles thinks he’s still asleep, that he’s dreaming because there’s no way derek hale is in his bed, curled around him, and asking him to, what? date him?

closing the space between them to press a gentle kiss to derek’s mouth feels like stiles’s only option for how to answer derek’s question.

kissing derek is like – to be honest, stiles thinks he had a dream about it once. a morning, soft and quiet like this one with no threats hanging over their heads and no anger or bitterness ready to rip them apart. derek kissed him in the dream, instead of reality where stiles is the one to kiss derek first. it feels like old times with his mom, like eating pancakes with his dad when they had the chance, of hanging out with scott and playing video games, of getting into the fbi, of successfully creating a circle of mountain ash to protect the ones he loves.

in that moment, stiles thinks he finally knows what memory he would use to cast a patronus.

derek’s smiling when stiles pulls back, but that’s okay since stiles is smiling too. “i would like that too,” stiles says, stroking his thumb along derek’s cheek. if it’s possible, derek smiles even wider.

neither of them know what’s waiting for them outside of stiles’s bedroom, whether it be a calm morning or some new crisis that requires their attention. it’s enough that they have this for now, this moment of golden quiet that is theirs and theirs alone.


End file.
